dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Priest Whis
Grand Priest Whis (大祭司ウィス) is the next line to the throne for becoming the Next Successor of becoming a Grand Priest that somewhere in the Alternate world that Whis is now a Grand Priest to support of all Omni-kings after his father have decide to retried for now. His job is main important to make that his path and his power will make that no one shouldn't messing with Grand Priest Whis. He must remain calm and understand his role about looking after all the Omni-kings and Infinite Omni-king, but his job is too look after and giving a word to the Omni-King while his auntie job is too protect the Infinite Omni-king. Whis is now a Grand Priest. Grand Priest Whis is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: HIs appearance is base on his original self - https://dragonball-next-future.fandom.com/wiki/Whis that he now wields the power that his father once possess. He is now the new Grand Minister after his father retired. HIs brothers and sisters is little jealous that Whis is now a fully pledge Grand Priest that his job is too protect and looking after the Omni-kings. The Omni-King agree on Whis conversation and understandable that his rank is perfect for being the next Grand Priest. Whis' job is too give the Omni-King an understand outcome to make sure nothing goes wrong, including Grand Zeno as well. Whis sure miss his role to train Beerus, but another Angel from the Grand Priest is making an watchful eyes and continually training on Lord Beerus's self regret and personal behaviour as well while his teacher is making sure that Beerus won't do anything highly misbehaviour on him. But Grand Priest Whis love his job for becoming an alternate Grand Priest- also known the Grand Priest Whis. Powers and Abilities As the New Grand Priest, Whis has become one of the most powerful beings of the 1st Multiverse to the point that he wields near-omnipotent power. It is stated that Whis is more powerful than even his father now and has power that rivals that of the Harmony Gods. Horus stated that Whis can easily defeat all of the Harmony Gods at once if he wanted to. His power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Grand Priest Whis is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Grand Priest Whis can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Grand Priest Whis can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Grand Priest Whis is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Grand Priest Whis. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Grand Priest Whis has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. Erasure Immunity: Grand Priest cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku Reality Warping: Grand Priest Whis can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. With this power, Grand Priest Whis can manipulate different realities from the Seventh Universe. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Grand Priest Whis can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Grand Priest Whis can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Seventh universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Grand Priest Whis knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: As an Archangel, Grand Priest Whis wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his own power and prevents him from achieving true omnipotence. Grand Priest Whis can achieve and do almost absolutely anything without any limit or condition as he is one of the most powerful Angels, but not on the level of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Grand Priest Whis can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Grand Priest Whis is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, the Grand Priest Whis is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where the Grand Minister is currently located. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Grand Priest Whis is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Divination – Grand Priest Whis can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. * Temporal Do-Over – It is stated by Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. Physical-Based Techniques * Magic Materialization - Grand Priest Whis was able to produce large fighting rings with a wave of his hand. * Matter Manipulation – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. * I Won't Let You! – Grand Priest Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation – Grand Priest Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Grand Priest Whis's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''Resurrection - Whis is capable of reviving and completely restoring the body of someone who has died. Whis showed this ability by fully reviving and restoring the damaged body of Frieza after the First Tournament of Power. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Grand Priest Whis's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Sphere of Destruction - Whis creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. But unlike the regular version, Grand Priest Whis uses his staff to initiate the technique. Grand Priest Whis would later teach this technique to Beerus. * Telekinesis – In several video games, Whis uses telekinesis in his regular melee attack to manipulate his staff. * Erase - Grand Priest Whis is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Grand Priest Whis holds his hands outwards and charges a blue ball of light in each. Transformations Ultra Instinct Grand Priest Whis obtained this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Grand Priest Whis's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Grand Priest Whis obtained this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Grand Priest Whis became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Grand Priest Whis gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Grand Priest Whis and Shido - Grand Priest Whis shares an extremely close relationship with Shido. Whis cares about Shido very much and they both have a strong friendship. Grand Priest Whis is also one of the mentors to Shido as he is an Omni-King candidate. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Protagonists